The One Where Everyone Finds Out
by aliciameade
Summary: AKA the Friends AU my friend asked for. (One-shot!)
It's hard to maintain any level of privacy when you share a house with nine other girls; ten, when the young one is allowed out of her Freshman dormitory.

Beca and Chloe managed to keep their blossoming romantic relationship under wraps for upwards of three months.

However, through a series of unfortunate events (for all parties involved), the fact that Beca and Chloe are engaging in certain 'activities' is known only by 1) Fat "Amy" Patricia and 2) Emily "Legacy" Junk.

Emily was sworn to secrecy by Beca and Chloe when she walked in on them making out before rehearsal, having shown up thirty minutes before the scheduled start time because her class let out early. Seven days and counting since that event, and the secret has remained just that: a secret.

The couple, however, still has no idea that Amy walked in - and right back out - on them together in Beca's bed, oblivious to the world, weeks prior. To her credit, of which Amy is proud, she has kept her knowledge of it to herself and her suggestive comments and innuendos at the same level they have always been when it came to the sexually tense co-captains: medium-to-high.

Stacie's checking the time on the phone she's just unstrapped from her arm after her run. It's not quite 8:00 am, and she's stretching her arms over her head and looking to the sky when she sees Chloe in her second floor bedroom window. She's awake unusually early for a Tuesday when she doesn't have class until 1:00 pm.

Beca's there, too. She doesn't even _have_ class today, and for her to be up this early is basically unheard of. But Stacie shrugs it off and lifts her hand to wave and try to get their attention when-

"Oh! Oh God, oh my God!" She spins away from the scene in window to see Amy tip-toeing up the walkway like a cat burglar. "Amy!" She points at the window that currently reveals both Beca and Chloe in various states of undress.

Amy freezes. "Huh? What? I'm not doing anything! Been here all night!"

"Beca and Chloe! Beca and Chloe!" Stacie points emphatically, hopping up and down.

"Oh my God!" Amy gasps dramatically and runs to join Stacie.

"Beca and Chloe!" Stacie grabs Amy to make her jump in elation with her. "Oh my God!"

"Stacie! Stacie! It's okay! It's okay!"

"No! They're doing it! Finally!"

"I know! I know they're doing it, I know!"

"You know?!"

" _Yes_ , I know! And Legacy knows!" Amy clamps her hand over Stacie's mouth. "But no one else knows so you have to stop screaming!"

* * *

Stacie hands Amy a cup of coffee and the sugar and sits down with her own bottle of water to cool off. "You mean whenever Chloe and Beca were doing laundry or going to the library to study or...oh my God, all that time Chloe spent on the phone with sad Katie from camp when Beca had to go home for a funeral!"

Amy nods smugly. "Uh-huh, doing it. Doing it. Phone-doing it.'

"Oh! Oh, I can't believe it! I mean, I think it's great!"

Emily strides in, immediately heading to the fridge to raid it for breakfast before class. "Hey guys! What do you think is great?"

"Giraffe legs! Get over here, hurry up."

Emily rushes over to slide under Amy's lifted arm as if she's stepping into a huddle. "What? What is it?"

"Stacie just found out about Chloe and Beca."

Emily straightened. "You mean how they're _friends_ and nothing more?" She shoots a pointed look at Amy.

"No, you idiot," Amy groans. "Legacy, she _knows_! We were sneaking back in - _I mean returning from our morning jog_ and we saw them going at it through the window. Actually, we saw them doing it up _against_ the window."

"Okay, so they know that _you_ know and they don't know that Amy knows?" Stacie asks Emily, looking confused.

"Yes, but you know what? It doesn't matter who knows what," Emily says, taking a step back. "Now enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets will finally be over and we can all stop living a lie and they can live happily ever after!"

A grin slides onto Stacie's face and she clicks her fingernails a few times on the counter conspiratorially. "Or...we could _not_ tell them we know and have a little fun of our own."

Amy sits forward. "I'm listening."

"So like, every time they say that they're 'doing laundry' we'll just give them a bunch of laundry to do."

"Ohhh, I would enjoy that! I like the way your mind works, Boobs."

"No, no, no!" Emily says, pulling on her hair in frustration. "No, no, wait, Amy, you know what would even be more fun?" Emily claps and holds her arms out into jazz hands. "Telling them!"

"Ehhh, no, I wanna do Stacie's thing."

"I can't take any-"

"Chill, Legacy!" Stacie says, holding her hands up to placate the younger girl. "You don't have to do anything. Just _don't_ tell them that we know."

"No! I can't take any more secrets! Amy, I've got your secrets about Bumper. I've got Beca and Chloe's secrets. I have secrets of my own, too, you know!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "You don't have any secrets, Legacy. Okay, Dr. Evil. How are we going to mess with them?" She ignores Emily's groan of protest.

"Well, you could use your position as Beca's roommate and never let her have the room to herself. Reduce their options, though Chloe having her own offsets that..."

"Keep thinking."

"I would use the strongest tool at my disposal. The Hunter. Obvi."

"Hey, kids," Beca says popping around the corner into the kitchen, shutting them all up. She's dressed in the same pajamas Stacie had witnessed Chloe rip off her not an hour earlier.

Stacie leans into their circle. "Okay, watch and learn." She slides off her stool to saunter up behind Beca, who's rifling through the cereal cabinet options. "Morning, B."

"Hey, Stace."

"Ooh, those shorts look really good on you."

Beca glances down at herself and then turns to face Stacie. "What?"

Stacie cranes her neck to pointedly check out Beca's ass. "I see you've been doing those lunges Chloe recommended."

"In her dreams."

"In _my_ dreams," Stacie says under her breath and then laughs airily.

"Stace, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Stacie flips her hair over her shoulder. "I just...was noticing your assets. You know, I've kind of had a goal for the last three years."

"And what is that?"

Stacie leans in close. "To add a Beca notch to my bedpost." She watches Beca's jaw drop in shock, and then adds a wink for good measure. "Anyway, I need to take a shower. I'm all hot and sweaty. Just something for you to think about." She turns to leave and then glances back. "I know _I_ will."

* * *

Beca and Chloe are curled up in Chloe's bed that afternoon after Chloe's class, the one place in the house they can almost guarantee themselves privacy. Beca had tried to kick Amy out of their room, but the girl had refused, citing the need to study (which was fairly laughable), but Chloe's room was the better option anyway. They could lock the door, and there was no reason to have to let anyone else in; it was Chloe's domain, period.

"You are so cute!" Chloe says, nuzzling into Beca's neck. "How did you get to be so cute?"

"Oh my God, Chloe," Beca grumps. "Do _not_ call me cute."

"Okay, now you're even cuter!"

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe and wraps her arm around her shoulders. "Well, you might not be the only one who thinks so."

Chloe scoots back a little to regard her. "What?"

"I think...I think Stacie was hitting on me this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was checking out my ass."

"What! Why would she check you out?

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry it's just, Stacie has her conquest list but last I saw it, you weren't on it."

"Well, that's flattering."

"Aww, babe, it's okay! You've always been on _my_ conquest list. But I think that you just misunderstood her."

"I didn't misunderstand, okay? She literally said she wanted to, quote, 'add a Beca notch' to her bedpost. What is there to misunderstand about that?"

* * *

It's Wednesday night, and half the Bellas are lounging in the TV room.

"Yo, Ginger. What are you doing now? Wanna come catch a flick with me and Stace?" Amy watches Chloe stroll across the room to hover suspiciously near Beca, who has her nose in her computer. "Or _who_ are you doing now?" she adds under her breath to Stacie, who snorts.

"Actually, Amy, I was going to do some laundry tonight."

Amy and Stacie exchange knowing looks, ready to start their fun.

"Hey Bec, wanna do it with me?" Chloe continues.

Beca looks up and snaps her laptop closed with a smile. "Sure, I'll do it with you."

"Bitchin'. Hold on a hot sec!" Amy runs out of the room and upstairs, returning a minute later with her laundry bag stuffed full. "Here you go! You don't mind? It would really help me out a lot. You chicks are the best."

"Oh, Amy…" Chloe starts, shifting. "I don't think I have enough Tide Pods left for all of mine plus yours."

"You can use my detergent; it's cool!" Stacie says helpfully from her chair and smiles to herself when Beca and Chloe's faces fall.

"Okay, Stace, we'd better make like a bread truck and haul buns if we're going to make that movie. Thanks again for the wash and fold."

"Bye…" Chloe says with a wave.

"Bye, Beca!" Stacie says and then slides up next to her to whisper in her ear. "I'll be thinking about what we could be doing in the theater." She pinches Beca's ass for good measure, making her yelp.

"Oh my God, did you see that?" Beca says, spinning to Chloe once the girls leave.

"Actually, I did!"

"Now do you believe she's hitting on me?"

Chloe stares at her for a moment and then gasps. "Ohhh, oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! She knows about us!"

"Are you serious?"

"Stacie knows and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!"

Beca tries not to be offended. "Okay, but what about her wanting me as a notch on her bed post...SHE KNOWS!"

* * *

Beca leaves for class early to stop by Emily's dorm room, Chloe in tow. Or more accurately, so they can burst into it uninvited and interrogate her. "Legacy!"

Emily jumps, tossing down her homework like it's on fire. "Huh, what? I don't know!"

"Stacie knows about us!"

"I didn't tell them!"

Chloe interjects and leans in intimidatingly. "Them? Who's _them_?"

"Uh, Stacie aaaaaand Emily!" Emily smiles awkwardly, pointing at herself.

Chloe straightens and crosses her arms. "Emily."

Emily groans and throws her hands in the air in defeat. "And Amy. I would've told you but they made me promise not to tell!"

"Jesus Christ," Beca says, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry! But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!"

Chloe's eyes narrow. "Unless…"

"No! Not _unless_!" Emily cuts her off. She knows that look. "This has to stop!

"They think they are so smooth messing with us." Chloe says, immediately turning to pace in Emily's room. "But they don't know that we know that they know! So…"

"Ahh yes, the messers become the messies!" Beca says emphatically, and then immediately frowns. "What the fuck did I just say? Your freaky competitiveness is rubbing off on me, Beale."

* * *

"Ooh, Beca's calling me," Stacie shares with Amy and Emily as they sit in Amy and Beca's room the next day. Beca hasn't been seen all day. Neither has Chloe. Stacie swipes to answer the call. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Stace. I, um...I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you said. About us at the movies." Beca covers the bottom of her phone when Chloe starts giggling, listening in. They've been holed up in a campus coffee shop most of the day.

Stacie's composure falters at the tone of Beca's voice. "What?"

"I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. After all, The Hunter is legendary around here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen, Cynthia-Rose works tonight, so why don't I come down and we'll put that notch on your bedpost."

Stacie spins to face the girls, mouthing _Oh my God!_ and receiving confused and wild gestures of question in return. "I uh, I have a standing date tonight so let me get back to you on that. Gotta go, bye!"

"What, what happened?!" Amy says, launching off her bed.

"Oh my God, she wants to put a notch on my bedpost!"

"Are you kidding? I can't believe she would do that to Chlo - _waaaaait_." Amy rounds on Emily, pointing. "Legacy, do they know that we know?"

Emily shrinks. "No."

Amy advances. "Legacy..."

Emily nods meekly. "They know you know."

Amy spins in disgust. "I knew it! Oh, I can't believe those bitches!"

"God, they thought they can mess with us! They're trying to mess with _us_?!" Stacie paces the room and then stops, turning back around. "They don't know that we know they know we know. Legacy, you can't say anything."

"Guys, at this point, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

* * *

Beca and Chloe are standing by the media wall in the TV room, as far away as possible from Amy and Stacie despite all being in the same room. Emily's in the absolute center on a beanbag chair, in neutral territory.

Chloe looks over Beca's shoulder at Stacie and Amy whispering. "Look at them, they're panicked."

"Oh yeah, we got 'em," Beca says, lifting her chin.

Chloe nods surely. "Oh yeah."

"All right. All right!" Stacie says to Amy as she fluffs her hair a little and adjusts her cleavage. "If she wants a date, she's going to get a date. I'm going in."

Amy nods. "Be sexy."

Stacie scoffs. "Please." She crosses the room wearing her best bedroom eyes and watches Beca shoo Chloe away and try to strike a casual pose against the shelf. "So Beca, I'd love for you to come by tonight."

She watches Beca's face fall and feels a moment of victory before Beca regains her composure to respond with, "Oh. Really."

"Absolutely. Let's say 7:00?"

Beca stiffens again and bites out a "Yes."

"Good. I'm really looking forward letting you get to know The Hunter." Stacie winks and returns to her seat with Amy.

Beca whirls to gesture an _Oh my God!_ at Chloe who gives her a silent _It's okay, it's okay!_

* * *

"Okay, Stace. Show time!" Amy, Stacie, and Emily are in Stacie's room, where Stacie's putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Legacy, go grab me a bottle of red and a couple of glasses."

* * *

"All right, it'll be great," Chloe says, psyching Beca up as she fixes the collar on Beca's flannel and fusses a little with her hair. "You just make her think you want to have sex with her. It'll totally freak her out."

"Okay, listen, how far am I going to have to go with her?" Beca's shifting from foot to foot, repeatedly shaking out her arms nervously.

"Relax; she's going to give in way before you do."

"How do you know?!"

"Because you're on my team! And my team always wins! Hello, Bellas!"

"But at this?! And they're Bellas, too!"

"But we're the captains. Just go try to nail Stacie!" Chloe kisses Beca quickly and swats her ass to shoo her down to Stacie's room. "Go!"

* * *

Amy and Emily barely make it out of Stacie's room before Beca shows up, knocking.

"Beca," Stacie says seductively when she opens the door.

"Stacie."

"Come on in."

"I was going to," Beca says awkwardly as she turns sideways to slip past Stacie, who's taking up most of the doorway.

"I brought up a bottle of wine," Stacie said, already uncorking it at her desk. "Thought it might set the mood. Relax you a little. I understand if you're nervous. Would you like a glass?"

Beca nods and stands opposite Stacie, the desk a safe barrier between them. "Sure."

"So, here we are," Stacie says as she pours wine for both for them. "Are you? Nervous?"

"Me? No," Beca laughs. "You?"

"I don't get nervous," Stacie says, flashing a smirk at Beca. "I want this to happen."

"Oh, yeah. So do I," Beca says with a nod as she sweeps her glass off the desk. She drains it in one go. "I uh, I made a playlist for tonight," Beca says after slamming her glass down. She pulls a thumb drive out of her pocket.

"Ooh. I can dance for you." Stacie turns and swivels her hips a little against Beca's front as she snags the stick out Beca's fingers, pointedly letting their fingers graze. "Would you like that?"

"I uh," Beca clears her throat. "Yeah. Yes. You uh...that'd be...hot."

"I know. You know, Beca, when you say things like that, it makes me want to rip that flannel right off you."

"Well, why don't we move this to…" Beca points behind Stacie at her bed.

Stacie tries to mask her double-take. "Really?"

"Oh, do you not want to?"

"No. No! I do! It's just, you know, first, I want to get naked and have you give me a massage," Stacie tosses out, trying to recover from her shock. Beca suggesting they just jump into bed really shook her up. She covers by rolling her neck and shrugging her shoulders dramatically. "I had a really long day."

"Well, that would...be nice…" Beca says, voice shaking. "I...I have some really good lotion I got for my birthday. Let me...just go get it." Beca backs out of Stacie's room and sprints up the stairs to find Chloe.

"What? What's happening?" Chloe says, jumping off Beca's bed when she barges in.

"This is totally getting out of hand! Okay? She wants me to give her a naked massage!"

"She's bluffing!"

"Look, she's not backing down!" Beca says, hopping up and down nervously. "She started giving me a lap dance! I can't do this!"

* * *

Stacie jerks her door open again and looks for Amy, who peeks out around the corner, having just dove for cover from Beca's sudden exit. "She's not backing down. She went to get lotion!"

Emily passes through and groans. "Aren't you guys finished with this game yet? I don't even know why I have to be here for this. I want to leave."

"Look, Legacy," Amy says, taking the girl by the shoulders. "Just look at it this way: the sooner Stacie breaks Beca, the sooner this is all over and out in the open."

"Ooh! I like that."

"I got it!" Amy says, turning back to Stacie. "Show her your boobs! She'll freak out! They're too big for her tiny hands!" Amy reaches for the front of Stacie's shirt and whips it open well past her bra.

"Amy!" Stacie says, worried about her shirt, not her bra's reveal. "Wow, you didn't rip off any buttons."

"Not my first time," Amy says with a wink that makes Stacie and Emily exchange looks.

* * *

"You go back down there and you seduce her 'til she cracks!" Chloe says, shoving a bottle of lotion into Beca's hands.

"Okay, give me a second." Beca takes a breath and rolls her shoulders. "Come back down with me? Hide in the hall. I'll feel better if you're listening. Less like...less like I'm cheating on you."

"Aww, babe!" Chloe kisses her and nods. "Go, I'll follow you in a few seconds."

* * *

Beca pauses when she sees Stacie in the hall outside her bedroom. "Oh, you're...you're leaving?"

"Not without you, lover," Stacie says with a wink and reaches to grab Beca's hand and pull her back into her room. "So, this is my bra. What do you think of my goodies?"

"They're uh…" Beca swallows, trying hard to look at Stacie's cleavage. "They're very, very nice." She swallows again and looks up. "Well then...let's...let's do this. I'm...excited we're going to finally do this."

"You should be. I'm very bendy," Stacie adds and watches as the comment slides over to Beca and makes her wriggle in her own skin. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Not if I kiss you first," Beca counters, taking a resolute step forward.

Stacie reaches out casually, letting her hand rest on Beca's hip. She smiles to herself as Beca awkwardly lifts her arm to do the same and then quickly switches hands. Stacie's having fun now and slides up closer to reach down and grab a handful of Beca's ass which _does_ , she can admit, look good. Beca's other hand comes up and hesitates over Stacie's chest before jerking up to settle on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but kiss," Beca says, trying to maintain eye contact with Stacie.

"Mhmm. Our first kiss," Stacie says with a wink and leans in halfway. She closes her eyes to wait it out and is shocked when she feels lips against hers, firm and awkward.

Beca launches herself backward away from Stacie with a gasp after a few seconds. "Okay! Okay! Okay! You win!"

"Ha!" Stacie says with a fist pump.

"I can't have sex with you!" Beca yells, still stumbling back a few steps until she has to take a seat on Cynthia-Rose's bed.

"And why not?!"

"Because I'm in love with Chloe!"

Stacie gasps. "You're-you're what?!"

Chloe tumbles through Stacie's door, dumbfounded, followed by Amy and Emily who look both amused and shocked.

"That's right, I...love...her!" Beca points at Chloe. "I love her!" Chloe rushes to her and hesitates, but Beca pulls her down into her lap with arms around her waist. "I love you, Chlo."

Chloe grins and nods emphatically, on the verge of tears. "I love you too, Bec." She pulls Beca into a kiss, in front of everyone.

Stacie bounces, smiling into her hands. "I thought you guys were just doing it; I didn't know you were in love!"

"You guys!" Emily says, full-on crying.

"Hats off to Stacie," Beca says, offering her hand to Stacie to shake. "Quite a competitor. You continue to prove yourself to be Bellas material. And might I say, your breasts are still showing."

"And?"

"All right! So that's it! It's over! Everybody knows!" Emily says, psyched.

"Well actually, Aubrey doesn't," Chloe says, still snuggling with Beca.

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it if no one told her yet. She's going to freak out either way, and if she knows she's the last to know, it'll only make it worse."

"I hate you," Emily huffs. "I hate you all."

* * *

"The Eagle has landed," Amy whispers to Stacie. She's been evicted from her room by Beca and Chloe, which everyone knows means one thing.

Stacie nods and checks her phone. "Right on time, too. Aubrey should be here any minute, and those two should have their tongues down each other's throats by now."

"Oh yeah, those two were sucking face before I was even out of the room."

"Okay, good. I'm going to call her. You go up to Chloe's room and open the window. You know what to do."

Amy salutes and takes the stairs a lumbering two at a time and Stacie checks her phone once more before calling.

"Stacie? I'm around the corner," Aubrey says from her car on her way to the 'emergency alumni meeting' Amy called by 'borrowing' Beca's computer. Only Aubrey was the only alumni that was on that email distribution list. "Have they started yet?"

Stacie covers her mouth to not laugh. "I uh...they might have started. I'm not sure. I haven't gone downstairs yet. I'm helping Amy look for her kite."

"Her kite? Okay, I'm here. I don't...where's everyone else? The only cars here are yours…"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, if you're outside, can you help us look?" Stacie waits, knowing Amy's been watching Aubrey's arrival from above.

"Heya Aubrey! I lost my kite!" Amy shouts from the window, getting Aubrey's attention. "Is it in the tree up there?" She points at the massive birch tree in the front yard.

"What? Amy?" Aubrey looks to the tree, seeing nothing. "No, there's no - I'm late Amy." She starts walking but Amy shouts again.

"I bet it's on the roof! I was flying it out the window and it went up. What about up there?" Amy points up, right at her own attic bedroom window.

Aubrey looks up, shaking her head, knowing there's no kite on the roof. "Amy, I don't have time, for this I...what? No! Wh…What are you doing?! Beca, get off her!"


End file.
